


A Hint

by CelticKnot



Series: Mass Effect Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Humor, MEFFictober2019, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKnot/pseuds/CelticKnot
Summary: MEFFictober prompt: EDI's "cold." Exactly what it says on the tin.





	A Hint

The party was starting to wind down, but nobody seemed willing to give up on it yet. Well, except for Wrex and Grunt, maybe. The two krogan had passed out somewhere, their drunken snoring audible all over the apartment--and probably the one below.

But Glyph had turned down the music and switched it to something smooth and relaxing. Javik and Zaeed had given up on shooting bottles off the bar and were swapping solemn war stories over a few more drinks. Liara toyed thoughtfully with the piano. Samara stood by the window, nursing a glass of wine and watching everyone with a soft smile. Shepard and Traynor cuddled on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, talking quietly and giggling. Ashley and Vega were nowhere to be found.

“Jeff?”

“Hmm?” Joker turned to look at EDI, the motion making his head swim a little. He was very pleasantly buzzed, edging toward drunk, just enough to be super relaxed but still remember all this in the morning.

EDI cocked her head slightly to one side, making probably unnecessary eye contact. “I am detecting a temperature variance in this room.”

“Uh…” Joker frowned. “A… temperature variance? Where?”

“Right here,” said EDI. “This area has become noticeably cooler than the rest of the room.”

“That’s weird. I don’t feel anything.” He shook his head and activated his omni-tool, preparing to scan her. “Have you run a diagnostic? Are you sure nothing’s wrong with your—”

“Jeff.” EDI reached out and gently pushed his arm down. “I’m cold.”

“I get that. I know what ‘temperature variance’ means.”

EDI shook her head, and Joker finally caught on to the smile on her face what looked like a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “No, Jeff.” She nodded toward Shepard and Traynor, obliviously wrapped up in each other. “I said I’m  _ cold.”  _

“Oh.” It still took a second for his alcohol-fogged brain to process what she was saying.  _ “Oh!  _ You’re  _ cold _ . I get it now.” He grinned, chuckling, and held out his arms. She curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and letting her hair separate into its individual strands. He ran his fingers through it, marveling at how soft the synthetic material could be.

Shepard finally tore her gaze away from Traynor and glanced at them with a soft smile. “You two are adorable,” she said.

Joker snorted, but his usual sarcastic retorts died on his lips as he looked down at EDI again. “Yeah. You, too.”


End file.
